BILLY yMANDY
by xzzx01
Summary: en una semana el siguiente!


Billy y Mandy

episodio1: ¡estoy bien!

gritar era lo único que podía hacer cuando sentí las ventosas del kraken al levarme, huesos no tenía

su hoz, Irvin… creo a ver escuchados gritos y Mandy, Mandy solo quedo mirando cómo me llevaban

o quizás solo no le importo.

Desde aquel momento no sé qué sucedió en la superficie, pero dentro de la boca del kraken sentía

como me estaba asfixiando y luego todo quedo negro, supongo que me quedé inconsciente, pero

al despertarme estaba en una caverna enorme, con una silueta un poco familiar de frente hasta

que de esta escuché una voz muy alegre mientras me tomaba de la pierna-Hola Billy- si fue familiar

el tono antes, pero sus mangas que siempre están tapando sus manos fue la prueba definitiva

\- ¿He la numero Tres? –

\- ¿veo que recuerdas quién soy?... ¿sabes? Estas muerto-

\- ¿Oye que estas diciendo? Y porque mes estas arrastrando ¡estoy bien! –

-Es inútil Billy estas muerto mira tu cuerpo está por allá- al ver mi cuerpo lo único que estaba como

si nada hubiera pasado era mi gorra roja

-SIP primero moriste ahogado y Lugo el kraken te mastico no te trago que raro-

\- pero no me quiero ir Tres -

-no eres el único que dijo eso cuando me lo lleve-.

\- ¡quiero estar con mis amigos Mandy, Irvin, huesos! - ella volteo, pero su sonrisa avía desaparecido

\- ¿todavía recuerdas como llegaste hasta acá? –yo solté todo asta cuando saludé a mi abuela-tienes

asuntos pendientes en la tierra Billy tu hora no te ha llegado, aunque tu cuerpo parece carne

molida narizón-

\- ¿eso significa que no podré volver?... Pero mi cuerpo podría ser una hamburguesa - estaba

completamente desilusionado mi cuerpo-saca esa cara de tontito te regenerare a como estabas

antes, pero completamente sano- Tres levito los cachos de carne que antes era mi cuerpo

reconstruyendo los huesos, luego los intestinos y órganos, aunque por un momento cuando llego a

la cabeza me dijo

-ahora sé cuál es la razón de tu estupidez- esas palabras solo me confundieron más, claro ella solo

seguía riendo mientras me reconstruía luego los músculos, la piel, salté de alegría al veme sano de

nuevo, aunque estaba desnudo…- ¿oye y mi ropa? - su rostro enrojeció -lo siento- por último, mi

ropa-bien Billy eso es todo entra a tu cuerpo-

No lo dude dos vece cuando lo dijo, cuando abrir los ojos de nuevo pero esta vez en mi cuerpo

sentí otra ve los dedos de mi mano incluso me pellizque una mejilla, pero aun sentía que faltaba

algo al tocarme mi cabeza lo supe mi gorra roja favorita antes de preguntar dónde estaba ella la

tenía en su mano con una sonrisa –o gracias tres

no tienes que agradecer solo tienes siete días Billy solo tú, los altos mandamases y yo lo saben

no se lo puedes decir a nadie a ninguno de los mortales lo que te sucedió hoy ¿entiende? – lo vi en

sus ojos las llamas del cosechador de almas en esa niña

–oye sí, pero ¿Cómo les diré a mis amigos que sobreviví 6 horas bajo el agua? –aun me sigue

sorprendiendo lo cambiante que pude ser una niña o quizás ella era así su rostro había vuelto a su

habitual y alegre sonrisa

–si ya se te ocurrirá algo tontín… mira a tus espaldas Billy – al voltearme el kraken estaba

emergiendo del agua – ya sé por qué no te comió buena suerte ¡ha ja ja ja! - yo estaba en el suelo

mientras que ella con la hoz levito a un lugar donde sabía que no la alcanzaría el kraken estoy

seguro solo quería disfrutar el espectáculo

\- ¡tres! ¡tres! ¡Necesito ayuda! - destete a esa niña, pero no era tiempo de odiar un tentáculo se

estaba acercando por suerte lo esquive, la fuerza del golpe provocó que algunas rocas cayeran

sobre su tentáculo lo cual me dio tiempo de esconderme de su vista, aunque sea por un momento

sabía que de todas formas me encontraría cuando vi sus heridas provocas por las rocas de ase un

momento y unos pilares que mantenían la caverna tuve una idea.

Entonces salí de mi escondite gritándole - ¡oye kraken! ¿tienes hambre? ¡ven a comerme estoy

delicioso!-los golpes no tardaron en llegar en cuanto a mí nunca había pensado y reaccionado tan

rápido en toda la corta vida que tenía, siempre fue Mandy quien me estaba salvando de todo pero

en ese momento ella no estaba hay -¡bien qué esperas calamardo aquí estoy!- yo me encontraba

adelante de unos cuantos pilares de rocas esperando el los golpes del kraken que muy rápidamente

llegaron por mi derecha e izquierda parecía querer acabarme como si fuera un mosquito muy

molesto el golpe solo provoco una reacción en cadena que terminaron en sus tentáculos dejándolo

atrapado, con inútiles intentos de zafarse –bien echo Billy lo lograste- ella miro todo el espectáculo

la odie aunque no tenía otro remedio que escucharla – a si eres sin tu estupidez niño –no entendí

lo que estaba hablando pero la caverna comenzó a derrumbarse

-es momento de que regreses Billy-

\- ¿Tres como lo are? ¡estoy en una caverna a punto de morir de nuevo, pero por rocas! –

-No te preocupes tontito el té llevara-

\- ¿¡cómo que!? - ella tomo y con un simple movimiento de manos quito las enormes rocas que lo

mantenía atrapado cuando el kraken estaba a punto de volver a arremeter ella comenzó a dar

gritos muy chillones no lo sé, pero el monstro respondió iniciando una conversación de lo más

peculiar hasta que ella me dijo.

\- bien él te llevara solo no te muevas mucho en su boca-

Antes de que pueda responder algo ya me encontraba adentro de la boca del kraken, pero con

oxígeno al parecer tomo una bocanada de aire antes de meterme, a fura escuchaba a la numero

Tres - ¡no se lo digas a nadie o sufrirás la consecuencia Billy! - curiosamente la escuche con un tono

muy alegre

Dentro de la boca del kraken apestaba, aunque podía respirarse no me preocupe por eso en

cambio estaba pensando en que les diría a mis amigos por otra parte no sabía que paso en la

superficie todo el tiempo en el que desaparecí, pero esperaba que se encontraran bien… En mi

cabeza pasaron otros pensamientos que nunca tuve hasta ese momento (¿nuca me necesitaron al

menos Mandy no, porque me soporta? digo solo en la mayoría de los casos solo traigas problemas

¿es posible que la estupidez traiga felicidad?) pues yo la tenía antes, fue cuando tome la decisión

de no decirles nada del poco tiempo que tengo además de mantenerme como todos me ven un

completo idiota.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos que no note el agua entrar hasta que el kraken me saco de su boca y al fin los pude ver de nuevo – ¡ej. Jejejeje ESTOY BIEN! - .


End file.
